pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hino Rei
Hino Rei is the third cure to appear from Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure, Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R, Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S, Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS, Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars. Rei is a hot-headed girl attending T·A Academy for Girls and works as a mikohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miko at the Hikawa Shrine. Rei dreams of becoming an idol though despite her being calm and reserved. Rei's alter ego is Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) and her main color is red as Cure Mars. Cure Mars represents love and beauty. She has the basic enhanced abilities of jumping and speed like her teammates. Cure Mars's powers are pyrokinesis (Fire-bending), physic abilities, but her physic abilities are also in her civilian form. After her transformation she says, "The graceful guardian of love and beauty! Cure Mars!" (愛と美の優雅な守護者！ キュアマーズ！ Ai to bi no yūgana gādian! Kyua Māzu!) Personal information * Name: Rei Hino * Birthday: April 17http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Hino_(anime) * Zodiac: Arieshttp://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Hino_(anime) * Height: 160 cm (5'3")http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Hino_(anime) * Blood type: ABhttp://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Hino_(anime) General information Appearance Civilian Rei has black hair down to her butt with a slight purple tint to it and has purple eyes. She often wears a red and white miko robes or her school uniform. It's not uncommon for her to wear casual clothing though when she's up and about. Cure Mars Rei's hair gets longer and goes into a dark red put in a ponytail coming from a back bun with a Mars symbol hair accessory. Her uniform is red, white, and purple. She wears heels and her uniform dress is in a kimono style. Her pack is on her left hip. Princess Rei Personality Relationships Family Friends Etymology Pretty Cure Cure Mars Attacks "Pretty Cure Fire Soul!" - this is a basic attack she had in Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure and the first few episodes of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R. This attack burns the enemy and will stun it. "Evil Spirits Be Exorcised!" - This attack isn't just reserved for her PreCure form because she uses it in civilian form. She uses this throughout the series to weaken the enemy. "Pretty Cure Fire Bird Soul Ignite!" - This attack happens only once when Cure Mars gains Star Power for the first time. It is a finisher. "Pretty Cure Burning Mandala!" - This attack can only happen when Cure Mars is in Star Power. The attack will burn the enemy or can be used as a defensive attack to form a barrier of fire to protect her. This attack shows up in Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R and is rarely used after she gains Planet power. "Pretty Cure Fire Snake Sting Slash!" - This attack is used with the Pretty Cure Blaze Rapier and is basically a finishing move but all of her teammates have to use their weapon like that in order for this attack to cause damage. The attack is used once until Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars when it is used multiple times, but is weaker, but has a strong damage effect on the enemy. "Pretty Cure Mars Snake Fire!" - This attack is basically a series of fire shooting out of her hands and appears in Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S. "Pretty Cure Mars Flame Sniper!" - This attack is very strong and can leave huge effects on the target. The attack is rarely used as defense. Cure Mars gains this when she went into Crystal Power in Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS. The Pretty Cure Mars Arrow is used for this attack. Transformation Songs Solos Duets Trios and up Trivia Gallery Pretty Soldier PreCure promo picture.png|Rei and co. in a promo picture for Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Cure Mars.png|"official" picture for Cure Mars in her basic attire References Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars